Sin necesidad
by Migajas'De'Pan
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene motivos para esconder lo que nos hace daño. Nadie quiere sentirse vulnerable, nadie quiere caer en la misma trampa dos veces. AUuu


No tientes mi paciencia, ella no tiene ninguna disposición.

_-¿Se trata de algún mal recuerdo que los involucre?_

_-Creo haber dicho que no me referiría en nada a mi familia, no me interesan lo suficiente para tener que hablar de ellos._

_-No has pensado que tal vez todo este problema sobre no poder mantener relaciones estables sea debido a un hecho de tu pasado. Tal vez rehúyes porque sientes miedo de volver a vivir una experiencia desagradable._

_-Hey amiga te estás desviando de tu camino._

_-Evadir no solucionará ningún conflicto._

_-Yo vine por otra cosa ¡Maldita sea ni siquiera quería venir hoy! Tampoco voy a quedarme a escuchar la sarta de estupideces de una tipa que se cree más cuerdo que yo tenga que decirme –tomó su chaqueta de cuero que colgaba del respaldo de una de las sillas frente al escritorio._

_-Santana, debes cambiar tu modo de actuar, creí que la palabra huir ya había sido eliminado de tu repertorio –utilizó un tono solemne._

_-No estoy huyendo, simplemente me dieron ganas de largarme ¿o es acaso psicológicamente imposible que de repente quiera mandarte a la mierda?_

_-¿Quieres que te conteste?_

_-¡Oh mierda! Ni siquiera eres seria en tu trabajo._

_-Vale, hoy he estado particularmente hostigosa, pero todo tiene un por qué._

_-No jodas con que se trata otra vez por lo de tu casi cita, si hubiese sabido que salías con ella nunca le habría dicho toda esa mierda de tus juegos con la secretaria, pensé que era una paciente más e indudablemente intenté seducirla._

_-Sé que el hecho de que me abofetearan tres veces continuas sea un suceso inolvidable y divertido para ti, pero eso ya es un asunto superado._

_-Bien cuéntame de que se trata –tomó asiento nuevamente en el sillón, adquiriendo una postura relajada mientras que la otra mujer se acercaba a sentarse junto a ella._

_-Recibí un llamado._

_-No me interesa tu vida social._

_-Como decía, recibí un llamado de Quinn._

_-Quinn, ¿estamos hablando de la única Quinn que conocemos ambas? ¿La Quinn que desapareció un día, la que no contestó su teléfono nunca más, la que…?_

_-Sí –acompañó con un asentimiento de cabeza cortando su discurso. –Todo eso y más, pero ese no es el punto…ella quiere que nos veamos._

_-¿Acaso recuerdas todo lo que te hizo? –alzó una ceja algo confusa. – De verdad no quiero tener que recordártelo porque de repente te ha dado amnesia._

_-No es nada de eso… pero tú sabes…_

_-No, realmente no sé nada y espero que ni siquiera se te pase por la mente aceptar, Quinn es una perra absoluta que nunca va a cambiar._

_-Quiero darle una oportunidad –recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de la pelinegra. –Hablo de una oportunidad para escucharla, no pienso encamarme con ella a la primera que diga que está arrepentida por todo lo que pasó._

_-Eres tan masoquista, claro una psicóloga masoquista… esto me parece tan innovador. Se supone que debes ser una persona autónoma pero cada vez que aparece Quinn te sumes en toda la mierda que ella te ofrece, te pierdes bajo su sombra, siempre ha sido así –giró su rostro observando el perfil de la mujer a su lado. –No quiero volver a sostenerte mientras te derrumbas._

_-Esta vez será diferente._

_-¿Qué lo hará diferente?_

_-Yo he cambiado._

_-No Rachel, sigues siendo la misma mujer enamorada de una imbécil y eso lo hará todo igual._

_-No me ayudas –una sonrisa triste adornó su rostro mientras mantenía su vista fija en el suelo._

_-Se supone que yo soy la que necesita de tu ayuda –hizo una mueca semejante a una sonrisa, pero al ver que no hubo respuesta positiva la borró de su rostro. Eliminó la poca distancia y pasó su brazo por los hombros de la mujer atrayéndola hacía sí misma quedando apoyada en el pecho de Santana. –Quiero cuidarte y siempre lo haces tan difícil._

_-Dime qué debo hacer._

_-No soy quién para decirte eso, sólo tú lo sabes._

_-Entonces la veré –contestó con seguridad, un suspiro de resignación fue la respuesta mientras sentía que el abrazo se estrechaba. –Lo haré en un lugar público, no me siento segura estando a solas con ella, algunos miedos vuelven, pero necesito enfrentarlos… de a poco –concluyó._

_-Está bien._

_-Te llamaré cuando haya acabado._

_-De acuerdo –dijo escueta._

_-¿Estás molesta? –se separó y enganchó su mirada con la de ojos azabache._

_-Un poco… bastante. Pero supongo que aún tengo tiempo para idear un repertorio de consuelo._

_-Eres pésima en eso._

_-Deberías agradecer mi esfuerzo, no es que me agrade mucho hacer este tipo de cosas con palabras, ya sabes, prefiero el sexo de consuelo._

_-Vale, estaré atenta, no quiero caer en tu cama por nada –sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez en toda aquella sesión. –Por cierto, tu tiempo ya acabó aquí, a menos que quieras pagar horas extras tienes que marcharte._

_-¿No haces nada gratis por mí? Tú deberías pagarme porque soy una especie de guardaespaldas de tu corazón._

_-Comentario cursi a las 12 en punto –rió. Se levantó de aquel sillón siendo seguida por Santana que se colgó su chaqueta al hombro. –Sabes, –se volteó con efusividad hacia la morena provocando que retrocediese un paso ante la sorpresa –tu problema lo solucionaría un mujer mayor._

_-¿Quieres arreglarme una cita con tu madre? –alzó una ceja ante la incredulidad de su acompañante._

_-Hablo de madurez, no exactamente de edad. Tienes veintitrés años y todavía buscas chicas que recién se han quitado el uniforme. Puede que una mujer estable en todo sentido te haga bien._

_-¿Alguien como tú? Claro, obviando la estabilidad emocional._

_-Muy graciosa. Y claro, yo soy un muy bonito ejemplo, todavía ni siquiera me acerco a los treinta, soy profesional, no vivo con mis padres, tengo mi propia consulta, bienes importantes, hermosa e inteligente ¡Mi cabello está bien cuidado! ¡Dios, quisiera estar conmigo!_

_-Por cierto, estás mucho más cerca de los treinta que de los veinte, eso dice mucho y además tus padres viven en el departamento de enfrente, ni te imaginas los puntos que resta eso. _

_-Pequeños detalles…_

_-Que pueden volver una relación miserable –completó con una sonrisa. _

_-No me agradas, ya vete._

_-Juro que si no me llamas te abofetearé cuatro veces seguidas –la señaló con su dedo índice._

_-Que molesta –resopló. – ¡Lo haré, lo haré! –afirmó al tiempo que recibía un beso en su mejilla._

_-Si te toca un solo pelo sin tu consentimiento la mataré, juro que la mataré y esta vez no podrás detenerme._

_-Santana –fue apenas un susurro mientras veía a la mujer abandonar la sala._

Soy una persona joven, con problemas de jóvenes, sexo, drogas y alcohol en el cuerpo. Relaciones tormentosas por montones, llevo una vida despreocupada. Me señalo como autónoma, cuando en realidad aún vivo bajo el lejano régimen de mis padres. Gracias a ellos fue que llegue hace dos años a esta consulta no teniendo ningún problema que tratar ¡soy perfectamente normal! Normal en mi mundo ¿Qué mas necesito? Al menos eso fue lo que me enseñó Berry y su estúpida psicología, no debemos negarnos ni temer lo que en verdad somos. Vivo para mí, no lo voy a negar y puede que se le llame egocentrismo a lo mío… cuando en realidad es la coraza que me formó la soledad.

_._

_-Llevo caminando contigo dos cuadras y ni siquiera me has mirado._

_-Tienes una presencia casi invisible, no me culpes._

_-Tengo un titulo y es el de tu madre, podrás negarme infinitas veces pero eso no hará cambiar nada –refunfuñó._

_-Madre, –dijo con protocolo –_ _¿podrías dejar de joder y permitir que camine tranquilamente por la calle? Ni siquiera vivimos en el mismo barrio, no deberías estar aquí._

_-No hay manera de que te localice y cuando lo hago decides ¿ignorarme, así simplemente?_

Así simplemente ella ignora lo que dije.

Rachel tendrá que pagar por esto que me hizo, definitivamente.

_-De acuerdo, te daré dos preciados minutos –se detuvo de golpe para observar a la mujer cuarentona que le seguía a duras penas._

_-¿Solo dos? _

_-Suficientes para decir, estoy bien en todo, no necesito nada tuyo y no olvides depositar el dinero. Me encanta que podamos interactuar. Fin._

_-¿Cómo te ha ido en la sesiones con Rachel? Ha subido bastante la tarifa últimamente._

_-Soy un caso difícil, realmente sin solución._

_-Son bastante cercanas ¿no habrá posibilidad de alguna excepción? Digo, podría atenderte como amiga o rebajar el número de sesiones._

_-Es su trabajo, no es mi asunto cuanto cobre ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? –frunció el ceño._

_-¿Aún sigues siendo lesbiana?_

_-Estoy a punto de dar por finalizada esta conversación._

_-De acuerdo, creo que ya superé eso, pero ¿y ninfómana?_

_-Mamá –llevó una mano a su frente –no es como si tuviera sexo con quien se me cruce por delante._

_-Tus vecinos hablaban de ruidos molestos a diario –dijo la mujer de tez morena un tanto espantada._

_-Salía con ella, era candente ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Qué me sentara a hablar sobre economía? Créeme que no era lo suficientemente inteligente._

_-Cuando tu padre y yo salíamos…_

_-No tengo tiempo para escuchar como solían tomarse de las manos y mirarse a los ojos durante horas –descartó el tema inmediatamente antes de escuchar una diatriba de cómo debería ser una relación sana._

_-Bien, y ahora…_

_-No estoy con nadie, despreocúpate de recibir quejas por uno o dos días por lo mucho–dijo despreocupadamente ante el rostro de indignación de su madre._

_-Bien eso es bueno, hará todo mucho más grato._

_-¿Grato qué? Sabes, ya se acabó el tiempo y debo ir a buscar algunas cosas a mi departamento._

_-¿Algunas dices? Será mejor que saques todo._

_-¿Ah?_

_-La automotora está en quiebra._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Tu padre hizo un mal negocio y las pérdidas fueron cuantiosas, está, no, estamos en quiebra. No podemos seguir solventando gastos extras, y tú eres uno de ellos, así que o encuentras una forma de ser independiente o vuelves al dulce hogar que te espera._

_-Oh no._

_-Oh sí, claro que sí._

Hay hechos que nunca esperas que sucedan. Acabo de vivir una de las experiencias más terroríficas de mi vida, en donde un palo en la cabeza me golpea echándome en cara lo dependiente que soy de mis padres. Voy a vivir el terror, voy a tener que volver a la casa de mis padres… donde vive toda aquella supuesta familia, de dónde siempre soñé con irme.

Acabo de vivir un retroceso.

Esto es nefasto, estoy a punto de volver con mis padres ¡a vivir con mis padres!

_-Todos estamos ansiosos de volver a tenerte en casa ¡seremos otra vez una familia!_

Estoy tan cegada por el shock que no sé si sus palabras estuvieron cargadas de sarcasmo o fue genuino entusiasmo.

Mis expectativas en este momento: que sea un nefasto sueño. Pesadilla, por favor.

-_¿No estás feliz de volver a casa?_

_-Creo que deberíamos incrementar el número de sesiones semanales._

_-Supongo que por el bienestar de todos…podemos hacer el esfuerzo –le regaló una amplia sonrisa mientras la tomaba del brazo para guiar a la estupefacta joven hacia su departamento._

El momento idóneo para cuestionarse ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Oh, sí… claro que lo sé.

.

* * *

Taratatán.


End file.
